Demonic Torment
by StrayDogHowling028
Summary: Yamamoto finds himself in a boat load of trouble and after having a near death experience by the supernatural, Yamamoto witnesses Hibari's true colours and even worse Hibari's hell, will he keep Hibari's secret or will the pressure boil him alive? Bad summary I know, I'm new to all this, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic Torment**

**Chapter – 1 – Feather?**

At night the town of Namimori seemed peaceful, the quiet electrical buzz of street lights hummed gently along footpaths roads lighting the way while grasshoppers made their invisible presences known playing their built in instruments, the only foreign sound was the rhythmic and steady thudding of rubber soled sneakers hitting hard cold concrete, Yamamoto turned another corner his shoes creating high pitched squeak as they skidded along the pavement, he needed to clear his head is what he thought to himself as he stopped to catch his breath, even if he was fit and only jogging the cold air was irritating his lungs and causing him to heave large breaths of the Autumn night air.

Him and his dad don't usually fight but they did tonight, he's positive it was a stupid reason therefore he'll head home later after they both cool their heads a little, they'll both apologize and then they'll go on with their lives happy as Larry, suddenly he was broken out of his reverie when he heard a muffled yell and a loud crash followed by quieter thuds and short screams of pain, suddenly curious he followed the racket to its source, which was a dark solemn seemingly abandoned warehouse, the noise of glass breaking, wood snapping and the now louder agony filled wails reverberating through the opened doors, he waited patiently till it quieted down a bit before making a move firstly poking his head through the heavily dented steel door, while warily glancing around he was startled by another ear piercing scream echoing from an open door on the far side of the room, he gripped his sword Shigure Kintoki making sure it was still there before starting at a light jog towards the door trying his best to keep his steps light and quiet.

He entered the building slowly, not wanting to attract attention to himself, shuffling one foot in then another until he was completely inside the dilapidated building, the room was empty, confused he turned and glance warily at the large steel door that was dented and covered in blood, a loud groan broke him out of his reverie, jumping a little he squinted into the inky blackness only to see what looked like a body, staggering straight towards him, adjusting his grip on his weapon he held it before him warningly, the silhouette took two more steps before it collapsed in a heaving lump of gasps and ragged breaths, stepping forward cautiously he kneeled before the body and noticed something that surprised him, tightly gripped between the man's fingers was a… black feather? Yes but what was strange was the silver lining around the edging of the feather like the sharps side of a blade it, he could only tell by the sparse moonlight filtering in from above his head the silver reflected the light, the feather was smooth beautiful silky and soft, but what was strange was how big it was, it was at least two hands long?..

Deciding to forget about it he pocketed the feather, and glancing around saw a doorway he walked straight to it without sparing a second glance to the dead man behind him, oh how he was going to regret that…

Continuing into the next room he almost threw up instead he just gagged slightly, the whole room was slashed and dotted with blood but the strange thing was, the blood was changing colour, now that normally wouldn't be weird as its dark and it could just be a trick of the light, but rather than turning from bright red to dark red it was turning from red to… black also when looked at closely it was emitting a dark aura that glowed a dark purple? Stepping closer he kneeled in front of one of the puddles not touching it though, something was moving in it leaning closer with his sword poised to strike, something that looked like eyes popped through the surface of the strange substance then the puddle seemed to come alive small deformed black hands formed from the liquid, the eyes locked onto the young swordsman, the hands stretched out and reached for the boy who could only throw himself back in fear.

The eyes seemed to harden as one of the deformed hands wrapped around his ankle and began tugging him towards it, the puddle opened wider so that it could encompass him, he felt it shudder beneath him as he started sinking, slowly, he struggled trying to kick the arms off him but they only pulled harder, remembering his sword he gripped it tighter and swung at the creature, it was in vain as the creature instantly wraps its body around the weapon and rips the blade from his hand pulling it under, he tried desperately to wrench it back but the thing had gripped his arm, and was now tugging him under.

He was panicking so much he didn't hear the uttered words of 'kamikorosu' and the light sound of footsteps heading towards him, until something wet was dumped over his shoulders and spread all over the mass underneath him that instantly started burning and making loud screeching noises, a hand wrapped tightly around the back of his collar the other hand plunged into the squirming mass more steam rose from it as the hand yanked out the Shigure Kintoki, the hand that pulled it out looked burnt and was shaking slightly in pain, then with newfound strength the hand on his collar yanked harder and pulled both Yamamoto and his sword out of the screaming… thing.

Landing hard on the ground his sword clattering down next to him he looked up startled at the steel gaze of… Hibari Kyouya?!... He was just saved by the demon prefect of Namimori!?

The prefect kneeled down in front of him but something was different about the prefect, his eyes, one eye was the normal silver colour but the other was gold and the sclera was black, and on his head were two black furred ears and small light creamy coloured horns with black tips, obviously thinking that he's alright, the prefect stood and turned to face the evil puddle, much to Yamamoto's surprise, a black feather tipped tail was swaying from side to side at the ravenettes heels, but what surprised him the most were the two large black wings the feathers reflected the silver moonlight exactly like the feather he found earlier… eyes widening in realization he thought _Hibari did this!..._

Watching with wide eyes he saw as Hibari lowered his stance lifting his arms his trademark tonfas sliding straight into place, his purple flames engulfed his body but now swirling within the flames were silver flames they both flickered in and out of focus, swirling together he strode forward lifting his arm and bringing the tip of the tonfa down hard on one of the eyes that was still turning around in the grotesque liquid, instantly the puddle burst into flames eaten away in an instant the black thing disappeared quickly, the prefect turned back around and stretched his wings out wide they engulfed his small frame easily, then as quickly as he appeared he flapped once and shot through the hole in the roof.

Yamamoto was dumbstruck, what should he do? Should he call the police? Would they even believe him? What would he say 'Oh hello officer, yeah I was just nearly eaten by a demon puddle, but was saved by the school prefect who oh yeah has wings and a tail' yeah maybe it would be best to just keep it to himself for now, maybe he could try talking to the prefect about it later… yeah good luck with that, but then again he did save me maybe he would be open to some sort of explanation at the very least.

When he got home that night covered in dirt and bruises, he apologized to his dad who had been waiting for him, told him he fell down a hill had a shower and went straight to bed; for once in his life Yamamoto had a lot more on his mind than baseball, sushi and grades.

Hey guys, anyone who has read this thank you, reviews and comments are welcome, and if your gonna hate please be gentle I've got first fanfic jitters, anyway thanks for reading


	2. The Man with the Centipede Tattoo

The next day he was also a little distracted, his dad said he was acting very strangely, I mean he actually got up in the morning, he was about three steps out of the house when he remembered he left his baseball jacket in his room, quickly running back inside he grabbed it slipping his arms through the sleeves and placing his hands in the pockets, eyes widening he gripped what was inside and pulled it out, looking intently at the black feather, shivering a little he placed it back in the pocket and kept walking pretending he had never seen it in the first place, although he was slightly surprised that he hadn't simply thrown it away, as he was walking however he started seeing things differently people looked… not like people, a woman carrying a bag of shopping was smiling at him but her teeth… her teeth were sharp like a sharks and her eyes were black there was no white in them at all, not even colour no irises, ignoring the sight he kept walking gulping nervously trying to seem as normal as possible, ahead of him he saw a head of silver hair… Gokudera!

Jogging he caught up with the silverette bomber, green irises slid over to him in surprise.

"What the hell happened to you baseball idiot?" Yamamoto was surprised couldn't he see what was going on around him! Was he blind or something… and then realization hit him, the feather! He almost growled in uncharacteristic irritation, quickly containing himself he glanced tentatively at his friend

"Hey Gokudera… um would you do me a favour?" he asked nervously, the bomber looked at him curiously no doubt surprised at his hesitant tone

"What do you want?" he asked sounding irked, Yamamoto let a trickle of uneasiness get to him, should he tell him, should he get Gokudera to hold the feather and maybe see what he sees, he wanted to say no he really did but what else could he do, he needed someone to tell him he wasn't crazy he wasn't insane, but how would Hibari react, would he be mad that his secret was out, but he really wanted to tell someone, he needed confirmation coz he was seriously gonna lose it soon, taking a deep steadying breath he sighed.

"Could you hold this for a bit and tell me what you see?" he clenched the feather between tan fingers, Gokudera looked sparingly at the feather and swiped it from the loosened grip, Yamamoto looked at his face for any signs of distress but the silverette was only staring at the plume with wide eyes, he glanced up at the taller boy.

"What bird did this come from!? It's huge!" he yelled his face full of unease, much to Yamamoto's surprise the emerald irises slid over his shoulder and quickly filled with apprehension

"Hey… Gokudera? What's up?" Yamamoto turned his head, quickly noticing the dark eyes staring at him with… hunger?

"Um can I help you?" he asked uncertainly, the eyes watching him narrowed into a glare the man was wearing a tight half shirt that revealed his toned stomach he was wearing baggy pants and knee high white boots, twisting around his torso was a long fragmented tribal centipede tattoo the tattoo reached under the shirt reappearing on his left cheek the centipedes pincers were around one angry red eye while the other eye was free, the man's hair was a silvery grey and framed his face, atop the man's grey bangs were two large black horns behind him were tattered black bat wings, the man let a wicked smirk take his face sharp shark like teeth grinned menacingly at him what was worse was that no one else was on the street anymore, stepping back feeling highly intimidated he bumped into Gokudera who was still bound to the spot.

Turning he looked at Gokudera, only to reel back in shock at the blank stare directed at him, it looked like his whole reason for living had just been stripped from him whirling back to glare at the man, he watched as the man raised a pale hand and cocked a black claw tipped finger at him, shaking his head back and forth he readied his stance and mentally cursed at himself, _I can't believe I forgot Shigure Kintoki! Idiot this guy looks like serious trouble_, the dark red eyes seemed to brighten suddenly in amusement, movement to the side caught Yamamoto's amber gaze as Gokudera obediently trudged towards the man, Yamamoto tried reaching for him to pull him back but couldn't, his legs were frozen in place and as much as he willed them to even twitch they wouldn't.

Gokudera was about two meters from the man now, the creature put a hand out and the bomber complied lifting his arm he nearly closed the distance when suddenly the man's smirk grew as a large shadow appeared overhead and a dark figure smashed into the pavement between the two, dust quickly engulfed all three of them, before he saw a human shape come flying from the murky air and smash straight into him, quickly he fell to the ground winded and confused, feeling a weight on him he looked down and saw Gokudera out cold lying on him.

He whipped his head up, the dust had cleared, the grey haired mans outstretched arm was being held tightly at the wrist by a black clawed hand that appeared to have black burn marks on it the burns reached to the elbow and seemed to be trying to spread further but couldn't, following the length of the limb the skin slowly got paler, his eyes stopped when they reached the face of Hibari Kyouya although he can't say he was all that surprised, I mean who else protects the peace in Namimori.

"Leave Drenuero, you know this is my domain" his eyes narrowed and the bi-coloured irises seemed to glow beneath his low hanging bangs, the other mans smirk widened his eyes glinted in amusement as Hibari's tail lashed angrily behind him, leaning forward towards Hibari's furred ear he whispered huskily.

"I knew you would show up eventually, my little birdie" Hibari's eyes flashed as he tightened his grip on the others wrist and snarled, his pointed fangs snapping at the others tattooed face before closing in a tight line, his wings fluttered like a disgruntled pigeon, he opened his mouth slowly

"Kamikorosu" he muttered, and to Yamamoto's surprise he released the wrist in his grip, and to his expectations balled the blackened hand into a fist and swung it directly at Drenuero's head to Yamamoto's further surprise the fist was caught and stopped way too easily

"Now, now cute little birdie don't be stubborn" he steadily tightened his grip on the closed fist, Hibari grit his teeth

"I really want to see your face twist in agony" the man uttered darkly, a loud crunch filled the tense silence, and Yamamoto stared horror stricken as Hibari's face twitched slightly as his now limp bloody hand fell to his side the bones in the appendage jutted out of the already blackened skin and leaked the bright red liquid, Drenuero pouted a little at the nearly nonexistent reaction

"Well that was boring, I guess I really will be going now little birdie, ~ta~ta~" he sing- songed as the shadows behind him lurched upwards and swallowed him whole, then as if nothing had happened at all the shadows returned to their original shape and stayed unmoving like normal.

At Drenuero's disappearance Hibari turned towards the two immobile teens and swiftly made his way to them, he crouched about a foot from Yamamoto and slowly lifted a hand towards Gokudera, who was still thankfully passed out, snapping out of his daze Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer trying to protect his best friend as best he could, opening his mouth he roared

"Don't touch us! Stay back you monster!" instantly he felt regret for what he said but he couldn't find his words, as the smaller ravenettes mismatched eyes widened, his outstretched hand jerked and slowly pulled back, slight sadness filled his expression before it was swallowed up by resigned indifference, his tail stopped moving completely as he stood back up, he finished his examination with his eyes, satisfied neither was harmed he spoke

"Go home, I'll excuse both of you from school today" and before the baseball player could retort, the prefect shot off his feet and into the sky with one flap of his wings, leaving Yamamoto full of regret.

* * *

**Hey readers I'm back, um I hope this didn't stink too badly *cue awkward chuckle* um yeah well thanks for your support, please enjoy and read/review/comment... and again if it was horrible and you wanna tell me pretty please sugar coat it a little**


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto lay flat on his back the ground uncomfortably hard and cold on his back, Gokudera having woken a while ago and was now devoid of most emotion sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, his mouth tightly closed eyes staring unblinking at the sky.

"Did you know?" the bomber asked quietly, Yamamoto perked slightly at the question and turned his head mouth open but silent before muttering

"No I… I just needed to know it wasn't just me seeing things" Gokudera looked surprised and then opened his mouth again

"What was that thing?" he asked bitterly, no doubt still sour about being controlled.

"I don't know" Yamamoto answered monotonously

"What about that bastard Hibari?" he growled, Yamamoto shrugged one shoulder before sitting up

"I don't know that either" he stated feeling a twinge of guilt when he remembered his words earlier, Gokudera grumbled incoherently and then smirked

"Well then at least we know who to get answers from" the silverette stood up and stretched turning to the taller boy

"Well come on we need to get some answers" he growled, Yamamoto grinned stupidly and nodded hopping up off the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants, the two looked at each other and then took off down the street towards the one place set in both their minds Namimori Middle.

When they reached the school they kept quiet and out of the way, not wanting to attract attention especially as the both of them had been excused from school, they walked decisively towards the Reception Room that the prefect had made his own. Luckily none of the Disciplinary Committee members were at the door meaning either Hibari wasn't there or he didn't want to be bothered by anyone at all, the two of them slid quietly inside and froze in shock.

There lying on his desk head on his arms sprawled forward snoring lightly, his… other features were still there, but they weren't nearly as worrying as they were before, his furred ears were flat on his head though the left ear flopped slightly, his tail swayed behind him like a satisfied cat the horns on his head hardly looked dangerous at all, one of his hands Yamamoto noted was black and had minute cracks in it as well as the broken bones still jutting from the broken skin that were leaking bright red blood in a little puddle underneath the slumbering carnivores head he was breathing heavily his cheeks flushed and a small wince escaped him as he slept.

Suddenly a loud hiss escaped him and his tail lashed out and swung violently his wings tightened on his back his ears perked as Gokudera gasped almost silently, then ever so slowly the ravenette lifted his head from his arm and blinked sleepy heterochromatic eyes at the two intruders, what was surprising to the two though was how… disorientated the skylark was.

Stepping forward Gokudera pointed a stick of dynamite at the tired ravenette and snarled

"What the hell are you!?" this seemed to snap Hibari out of his daze as his eyes focused on the two and he pushed himself from his desk, wincing when he put weight on his injured hand, he lifted the wounded appendage to his eye level and after a quick evaluation glanced back at the defensive silverette

"What do you want?" he sighed quietly, now that Yamamoto looked he could see dark circles under the prefects eyes the pale complexion and light rasp in his voice

"Don't play with me Hibari I'm not in the mood for this crap, what the hell are you?" Gokudera growled, Hibari looked unimpressed and turned his attention to Yamamoto

"You Yamamoto Takeshi what do you want?" he tried again, sounding almost bitter, Yamamoto turned in shock staring at the prefect who was unemotional as ever

"We want answers? Please, can you tell us what you are? And what's going on?" he pleaded, sending an imploring look at the skylark, who only scoffed a light smirk on his face his eyes glittered in amusement, before he barked

"Do you think you can handle it?... what I am that is" his face shown with dark amusement, but Yamamoto could see the different emotions hidden in those eyes; anger, fear, pain they were hidden well but Yamamoto could feel them as if they were his own emotions, squaring his shoulders and standing tall he stated

"I… don't know?" Hibari's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fishes, Gokudera snapped his head in the taller boys' direction shock written clearly on his face, Hibari slowly schooled his features, his bangs casting his eyes in shadows and stated quietly

"Fine, I'll tell you… but I doubt that you could handle it… not even _he_ could" he whispered the last part and sat back down at his desk, a puzzled expression clear on his features

"Well first things first, the creatures that have been attacking you lately are demons" he stated matter of factly, Yamamoto took a seat at the couch and Gokudera sat on the prefects desk, ever the rebel, he seemed like he was trying not to laugh

"A demon, seriously Hibari is that what you call that, he seemed more like a homicidal cosplayer" the silverette barked, Hibari still retained his deadpan expression as his tail curled upwards and flicked along the ground his eyes seemed solemn and resigned, almost like he knew this would be the answer, but Gokudera was still talking

"I mean, at the most he was just another illusionist like that damn Mukuro" the tail that was previously swishing stopped and twitched, the ears atop the skylarks head swivelled and then flattened threateningly like an angry cat, he hissed

"Do not mention that things name here herbivore" he glared at Gokudera who only glared back twice as hard.

"The only_ thing_ I see here is you Hibari, look at yourself goddammit, you're a fucking monster" he growled back, Hibari stopped the same way he had when Yamamoto called him that earlier, and the taller ravenette couldn't help the wince of guilt that escaped him, he watched with bated breath as the ravens lips curved into a hostile smirk

"That's right I'm a monster, but I'm the only form of help you'll ever get, like it or not Gokudera Hayato but your no longer in your carefree world anymore, so wake the hell up and smell the smoke coz you're in the fire now" his smile curved higher as he added in a sneer

"If you don't you're going to get seriously burnt" Gokudera's eyes burned with hate and Yamamoto decided that he'd had enough drama for one afternoon, and could really do with some answers

"Okay now that that's over, what do you suggest we do Hibari?" the ears on the prefects head flicked curiously and his wings flexed a little before settling

"Normally I would suggest simply erasing your memories of the events-" Gokudera opened his mouth to respond but Hibari was quicker

"However I can't seeing as you both have already made quite a ruckus in the Spirit World, especially because Drenuero also knows of your existence, you are both under quite a bit of danger, therefore I suggest a contract?" he stated raising an arm, again Gokudera yelled

"A contract!? With you, y-you just told us you're a demon! And besides I thought you hated crowding an-and being tied down and s-stuff" Hibari looked a little surprised but then bowed his head a little

"Absolutely correct, I hate crowding and being tied down, however I inadvertently got both of you caught up in this, therefore I must clean up after my own mess, there is no one else to blame but myself" he bowed his head slightly, as much as an apology you'd get from Hibari ever, he stared imploringly at the two teens

"I… understand that this is sudden… however… if you don't form a contract with me… I can't keep protecting you like I have been… the whole town is in trouble… and I'm in no condition to keep fighting like I have been…" he stared balefully at his cracked arm, Yamamoto felt another swarm of guilt.

"That was my fault wasn't it?" he asked bitterly, he knew it was true that it was his fault, Hibari put his arm in that puddle thing and it burnt him, if only he wasn't there, none of this would be happening

"There is no fault but mine Yamamoto Takeshi, admittedly if you hadn't of been there then my arm would not be in this shape-" Yamamoto grit his teeth about to say something, but Hibari continued completely ignoring him

"-however I have been under no obligation to help either of you in any way, I could have left you to die but I chose not to, I knew the consequences of touching that creature" both normal teens snapped their heads up eyes widening in surprise, Hibari was taking the blame for something, Gokudera snapped out of it first

"Why in the hell are you being so… un-Hibari like?" he asked muttering the last part, Hibaris ears perked up and he tilted his head to the side a little hair fell on his face covering his inhuman eye, he looked… confused like he'd just been told that children in India are all obese.

"Define Hibari like?" he answered back, his facial features straightening out, Gokudera spluttered

"You know being all, 'I'll bite you to death' and beating people and then getting all temperamental n'stuff" Hibari frowned slightly and Yamamoto let his default smile widen a little with his nervousness, until Hibari stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not always like that" it looked kinda like he was pouting but that's just silly, Hibari does not pout, a small flush dusted his cheeks but that was likely just his fever playing up, Hibari wobbled a little and then took a seat on the opposite couch breathing heavily, he lifted his non injured hand and rubbed circles into his temples, and then snapped his eyes open and he twisted so he could glare out the window

"I'll be back shortly… I have to deal with something" he stood and before another word was spoken he threw himself out of the open window taking to the air in the direction of the shopping district.

AN: I know its been awhile, and this probably isn't any good I'm very sorry dear readers that I'm so damn incompetent and of course the characters are probably hella OC...please review/comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps... I'm sorry its been awhile, I've been having a really rough time with stuff recently so I hope you understand, in other news I read over my last chapter and realized I haven't done a disclaimer**  
**so first off I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! series or anything to do with it they all belong to the brilliant Amano Akira**  
**also in my last chapters A/N I wrote that the characters were OC... I meant to write OOC I'm an idiot so sorry for that**  
**now I'm sure you want me to shut up, so enjoy **

Hibaris thoughts were in a blur, why? Why did he tell them so much, why would he propose a contract of all things? He knew why but he couldn't fathom why he cared? It felt so wrong yet so right?

"I'm so confused" he muttered to himself glancing bitterly at the darkened skin of his arm feeling the poison from the wound pumping in his blood, black wings beat rhythmically at the air he could feel every shift in the wind losing himself to the feel, remembering how he nearly lost these things as the large feathers on his tail fanned out helping with his balance as a larger than normal air current budged him, the wind calmed him and he let his mind wander with it, momentarily forgetting his goal.

His brain shifted to less happy topics as memories passed before his eyes.

_There was fire and an all-consuming rage that left none untouched, none but a small child with wings of the most evil black, an eye of gold and one of silver both wide and filled with vehemence and… fear, the flames licked dangerously at his heels circling but never harming him, Why? Because they were his and they would never hurt him not like anybody else ever would, the echo of the white coats pained screams…_

Suddenly he was violently broken out of his thoughts when something impacted his right wing and shoulder blade he bent forwards away from the source of pain, falling downwards, a searing pain burnt through his body causing a small cry to escape his lips, whipping his head around he located his wing, bones pierced through the thin membrane that held his feathers as it hung uselessly by his side, he panicked at the injuries and stretched his left wing out trying to slow his descent as the town centre became clear, the imbalance only caused him to spin in midair as the uninjured wing flapped uselessly against the inevitable, a roar pierced through the sound of wind in his ears, twisting around he got a glance at his attacker before mighty claws wrenched him from his descent squeezing his injured wing to his back ripping a loud cry of pain from the ravenette as his mind was lost to oblivion, he didn't even notice the sharp toothed grin on his attackers face.

Gokudera was pissed, that much Yamamoto was certain of as another foul string of curses left the bombers lips, he paced the room lost in his anger as Yamamoto watched from his seat on the couch he hadn't moved since Hibari left even though him leaving was sudden and rushed he just didn't feel the need to as the information bounced around in his head… He is being stalked by supernatural creatures because he picked up a magical feather that just so happened to come from Hibari… who is a demon, who also proposed to make a contract with them, he heated up slightly at the idea, unconsciously blocking out Gokudera who was still cursing, pacing and smoking.. he lost himself to the thought of what HIbaris hair would feel like it looked soft, he really wanted to touch those feathers too just to see what they would be li-

_What the hell?! This is the demon prefect he was thinking about here!? Shut up stupid brain!?_

He groaned in aggravation, causing the silverette to finally break out of his angry muttering and stare curiously and slightly irritated at the raven who was crouched over, burning red face between his hands

"Hey idiot what are you doing?" _I have no idea _he thought desperately but instead said in an only slightly shaky voice

"Nothing, I'm fine just a little tired" the silverette looked bemused for a second like he was seriously thinking about something until, he lightly tapped an enclosed fist on his open palm.

"I got it! Let's talk to Reborn he should have some answers" Yamamoto thought to himself, _the kid? Why would he know anything… but then again- _before he could finish this thought though a familiar voice interrupted his musing?

"Ciaossu I was under the impression that you two were out of school" _speak of the devil_ lifting his eyes he stared at the smirking baby face of Reborn standing on the windowsill he tipped his black and orange fedora forward over his eyes the green blob of Leon scuttled expertly to the brim and leaned over slightly.

"Hey Reborn what do you know about demons?" Gokudera asked full of certainty, Reborn looked momentarily confused but then he smirked

"Have either of you touched a feather recently?" he replied sagely, taking our shocked expressions as an answer he continued

"So you know about Hibari then?" Gokudera snapped at that, standing completely straight he punched the aforementioned prefect's desk and yelled

"What the hell is going on Reborn!? What the fuck **is **Hibari!? What are those godforsaken creatures that are attacking us!? I'm so goddamn confused!" he breathed heavily for a few seconds staring livid green eyes at the ever calm baby hitman, who had forsaken the window to instead perch himself on the prefects desk, the baby gestured for us to stand and stated calmly

"Don't bother sitting, I can only tell you so much before we have to be off" shakily Yamamoto stood gathering his legs beneath him, he was still a little stunned by Gokuderas outburst, maybe he misunderstood and the silverette really isn't taking this as well as he thought

"To start with I'll answer your questions, because both of you have gained a Demons Touch you can see, hear and distinguish demons true forms also because of your Vongola protection you are sought after as 'rare treats' you could say as your souls are fuelled by pure flames that are capable of destroying any type of demon, next, Hibari is a half breed demon, the rest on that is not mine to say, those creatures are hunting you because there hungry and a pure meal such as yourselves is bound to fill and empower any demon stupid enough to eat it, now any more questions" tipping his fedora back he regarded the two coolly, until Yamamoto asked

"Why do you know so much about demons?" chuckling lightly the baby replied

"Don't worry I'm not a demon, however the reason I know so much is because a certain class of demons called Chujitsuna have served rich influential families for generations, Vongola included, as servants, guards, slaves although its generally frowned upon nowadays and the captured demons were set free, only some stay and most that's only because it's been bred into them or they have a forgotten seal placed on them and literally cannot be set free, one more question we have to leave soon" Yamamoto shifted uncomfortably taking in the new information and feeling unmistakably disgusted by it, to think they had done that, finally Gokudera let loose one more question

"Hibari, mentioned something about a contract that we should make with him, for our protection why would he want to do that, and how does it work?" another tiny smirk appeared on the strongest hitman alive's face

"A contract is formed between mainly two or in your case three individuals, one of demon one of human the contract allows a demon to be given a boost of power if they feed on the flesh and blood of their contractee or Syn as they are called, the contract is not onesided though in the contract the demon is completely bound to the human and can be summoned at any time with the use of a magical word or object and the blood of their Syn, the demon gains the ability to take on injuries gained by their Syn and is completely loyal to its Syn, however if the Syn dies the demon will die as well, though if the demon dies the Syn will live" crossing his little legs the baby continued

"As for Hibari wanting to tie himself to the both of you I wouldn't know, now then no more questions I need you two to make a decision, as I've got to go soon" now finished and waiting the baby said quietly though loud enough for the both to hear

"Will you accept the contract, if so then I request that you accompany me now we need all contractees present for this after all" leaping deftly off the table the baby landed with a tiny thud on the windowsill

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked quickly, the baby looked wistful for a moment then stated seriously

"We're going to Hibari, we need to get to him" he glanced out the window his large beady eyes tracing things normally left unseen

"And soon, we're in deep danger right now"

**/N: okay for those of you who actually read this... at all... thank you for sparing time to** **read this dysfunctional work in progress, please review, constructive criticism is welcome, I probably need it real bad anyway, oh yeah also if anybody** **has ideas for this story please let me know in comments or PM me, I can't guarantee it will be used but it will be helpful, thank you all very much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys (insert cricket noises and flaming balls of death) I'm really reeeaaaalllyyyy sorry to my readers, truth is my parents didn't pay the internet bill and the only internet I had access to was that from my step mums phone... that's really sad isn't it, but as thanks I wanna give some shout outs to my happy reviewers**

**the-fujoshi-in-me = thank you for reviewing, seriously gotta love Yamamoto's facial expressions**

**Akane Izo = thank you for reviewing, I'm very happy that you have enjoyed this so far**

**Shy-Komahina-Shy = THANK YOU! never worry although I am very painfully unorganized I will always strive to make the time to update this, your review literally made me squeal from happiness, please send me some more kind words**

**also I promised a fellow author I'd do a shout out for her story and if your reading this ThatBlackBish I apologize for taking so long, okay the fic is called Never Sweet Never Ending by ThatBlackBish its a Xover AU of Bleach and Blue Exorcist, it is a really reeeaaaalllyyyy good Xover and I seriously hope to the higher powers that you guys check it out and review and fav and stuff, I wont make you but I hope you will**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR for obvious reasons**

* * *

The first thing that Hibari registered when he woke up was the pain, there was so much burning piercing pain stabbing and travelling through every one of his limbs, opening one demonically enhanced eye and taking in the dark surroundings, no one was there, withholding a groan he attempted pushing himself up only to fall straight back to the ground with a gasp of pain

A burning feeling slithered throughout his body stemming mainly from his right wing that now he noticed was limp and draped along the ground quivering lightly he could slightly make out the small creamy bones that made up the membrane of the normally healthy limb, the bones were set at various different angles heavily preventing self-healing until they were set properly sighing heavily he felt a steady throb of dulled pain pump from his arm

Giving said appendage some attention he lifted the limp limb that looked as though it had deteriorated even more than he first anticipated

_Its spreading too quickly… perhaps I misjudged how strong that demon gate was_

Suddenly an idea sprung to his tired mind

_My flames if I could tap into both my Vongola flames as well as my demonic flames I could summon Shi, and get him to find the infant…_

Luckily he found that his abilities had been left alone therefore calling to his flames he watched as they danced and mingle together the silver and purple hues melding into each other until they formed what looked like a small charcoal feathered cat it had two furred tails both with kinks at the tips and feathered wings on its shoulders were small porcupine like spines though they were mostly unseen due to the dark plumage on the creatures body, the front legs were birdlike and the back legs were normal cat ones, two pointed ears popped to life along with creamy horns much like Hibari's own, soon though two large worried green eyes were staring at the near unconscious raven wailing loudly in fright at its masters condition, and as Hibari's eyes burned he stretched an arm forward to pet the distressed creature and uttered almost silently

"Find… Reborn…"

Yamamoto P.O.V:

I panted hard as we all made our way down the crowded street; I think I may have been panicking I mean since I still had a hold of Hibaris feather the images of demons, I shuddered at the word, were still flowing around me some following our forms with twisted grins, others slinking away into the cover of darkness I simply averted my eyes and followed the figure of Reborn as he hand glided above our heads, I could hear Gokuderas harsh breathing and was pleasantly surprised that he had followed us this far

_Flashback_

_"__And soon we're in deep danger right now…" the following silence was deafening to an awkward degree, I glanced unsurely in the baby hitmans direction before I finally stepped forward, squaring my stance and stated with conviction_

_"__I will form a contract" turning I looked at Gokudera who seemed frozen in place still poised with a defeated look on his face, our gazes locked slowly he leaned back closing his eyes and rubbing his fingers against the closed lids, letting out a loud sigh he said hesitantly_

_"__I'll go too, Hibari is also a guardian after all and at this point we need all the help we can get" he sighed out, taking the chance while he could I stared at my friend in amusement, he won't say it out loud but I know that Gokudera is doing this for some other reasons, chuckling fondly when I saw that trademark scowl flit back onto my friends face I turned to Reborn who was smiling at the both of the Vongola guardians_

_"__Good answers, now let's go"_

_End Flashback_

My lungs were aching and I wasn't sure how long I could go on without burning out, the soles of my shoes colliding with the ground was making an uncomfortable noise to accompany my harsh pants, we were about another 4 blocks down when Reborns voice called to us

"Stop for a minute" and we gladly did taking in large gasps of air, I knew I was panicking a bit coz normally I wouldn't be puffed out by this meagre amount of running finally after a couple minutes I got my racing heart to calm down but even that small luxury was broken by the baby hitmans next words

"Something's coming" both myself and Gokudera tense up and take up battle stances, the silverette pulling some mini bombs from the back of his shirt and holding them up like Wolverine does his claws, Reborn coughs lightly to get my attention and I turn to receive a metal baseball bat and pause to finger the rubbery handle, next we know the tense silence is back and all we can hear is each other's breathing and the distant fluttering of birds wings, the sound however grows louder and along with it the piercing cry of a…. cat?

"Shi?" Reborns voice filled the air causing both guardians to glance back at the baby hitman who had a rather befuddled look on his normally know-it-all face; before either of them could get a word in the little suit clad baby was bowled over by a ball of black fur around the same size as the now chuckling hitman who pat the now not so much cat…. Cat, it has wings and its front legs are like a bird, the creature clung to Reborn and wailed some more nonsense only this time Reborn stopped chuckling and stared seriously at the distressed creature

"Are you sure?" the thing mewed again in reply and nodded its head quickly becoming serious, finally I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay and I spoke quietly but loudly enough to be heard

"Kiddo, what's going on?" the baby turned those now serious eyes on me and I gulped lightly feeling uncertainty and dread rise in the pits of my stomach

"Hibari has been caught" my mouth opened and closed like a fish held above water and my eyes widened, I vaguely heard a loud intake of breath beside me and Gokuderas rough voice entered my hearing range

"What do you mean he's been caught, by whom, where, is he hurt!?" taking a deep breath as another few loud meows and Reborns calm voice echoed around the empty street we occupied licking my dry lips in a vain attempt at moistening them, slowly my attention returned to the conversation as Reborn turned to us to relay the information from the small anxious beast

"I don't know who did it, but Shi can take us back to where he came from and yes Hibari is hurt, but as long as we can find him and you two form the contract he should get a healing boost, hurry Shi take us there now" the cat- like creature nodded and started bounding the way to go, followed by Gokudera and I, Reborn returned to his hand gliding.

When HIbari awoke next he felt that he was no longer on the ground and his arms were suspended uncomfortably above his head the crumbling one shaking as if possessed and the other bleeding from being bound too tight by anti-demon metals, he could slightly hear the raised voices of what must be his kidnappers he scowled darkly when the pleased voice of Dreneuro interrupted his musing

"Ah, isn't he such a little cutie!" Hibari felt himself twitch and his tail lashed behind him angrily

"Ever since he reached 14, in the 2 years since he hasn't grown an inch, the other teens his age and most younger are looking down on him" the annoying demon laughed and Hibari could hardly keep himself still, little to say for his tail that flicked and whacked lightly against the stone wall behind his back

"But then again it would be great if he stays this small forever so I can easily fit him fully in my lap, when we do the nas-" that was it, with a mighty crack Hibari kicked forward off the wall with his left leg which connected solidly with the underside of the idiotic perverts chin with a satisfying crack, one deafening thud of a body hitting ground later and Dreneuro found himself victim to very angry very bloodthirsty eyes, and he smirked widely

"Baby, when you look at me like that it makes me wanna marry you" he teased lightly and Hibari flushed a bright red and thrashed against his bindings only managing to further hurt his already useless wing by slamming it against the stones behind him, his struggling however was halted by a large tattooed hand reaching up and grasping his currently crumbling arm and squeezing tightly causing small bits of the irritated limb to yield and fall away, he covered a wince and instead snarled snapping at the smirking demons face angrily

"Now now baby there'll be plenty of time for biting later, preferably in bed, me on you an-" again he was cut off but this time by Hibari smashing his forehead into the tattooed demons nose, embarrassed, exhausted and incredibly sore Hibari managed one more hard evil eyed glare before again he lost consciousness.

Cringing and holding his abused face Dreneuro glanced back at the now unconscious half-demon and smiled fondly, it was so Hibari like, sitting down and leaning on the heels of his palms the full demon scratched absently at the base of a horn and lay down close to his little birdies suspended body releasing himself to the darkness of unconsciousness

_Childlike laughing filled the thicket and the twittering of birds accompanied the two children as they spun in the long grass, the green tendrils swaying from the light breeze_

_"__C'mon Dren, bet you can't catch me now slow coach!" a raven haired child coaxed his older friend and the grey haired boy chuckled softly and jogged behind the smaller one not wanting to end the game quite yet, he slowly closed his blood red eyes and sighed happily, only for a loud piercing scream to fill the surrounding forest area and his eyes snapped back open._

_Locking in dread to the body of his friend, scarlet liquid pooling around the childs body, and the raven stretched his arm out towards him the scenery changed and instead of the forest now they were in what looked like a lab his friends screams continuously jabbing at him as the small childs body was connected with all sorts of machines and instruments, he tried to reach for that hand only to be pulled back by a hand on his shoulder, he whipped around in surprise and his large eyes connected with one black rimmed golden iris_

_"__We've found him thanks to you Dren we've found the one the ke-"_

Two blood red irises flew open and scanned the room in fear loud gasping and pants filled the air as the grey haired demon extricated himself from the floor and scrambled back first into a pair of legs, snapping his head up his panicked mind calmed almost instantly as his ruby orbs linked with tiredly slit open heterochromatic eyes that regarded him with carefully hidden concern, quickly he grinned widely and took to hugging the half-demons legs close to his chest and let a hand travel up the length of Hibaris leg only to flirtatiously squeeze the cloth covered thigh, loving both the bright blush that painted his birdies face and the barely concealed squeak that escaped his lips

"Oh cutie were you worried I was gonna finally give up on you after all the abuse you've given me, well don't worry my lovely I'll always pine after you" he sing songed, stood and pinched one of the ravens fur tipped ears and ruffled the unruly locks of hair gaining himself a tired and yet irritated glare, briefly he though his bird would be rather uncomfortable being restrained the way he was for so long, reaching forward to the chains above the prefects head he was about to loosen the chains when a loud 'bang' broke his reverie, a shadow split from behind him materialising a man that stated calmly

"Sir we have intruders"

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked it and again I'm sorry for the long wait feel free to throw stones at me, thank you for reading, one thing though can you guys give me your opinions on a couple of plot bunnies I have that just won't stay down**

**okay first of all - Angel Beats AU with Hibari in the roll of Kanade and probably Yamamoto as Otanashi**

**secondly - an Avatar AU with the characters from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Eternal Summer**

**lastly - an Avatar the Last Airbender AU with characters from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Eternal Summer**

**please PM or Comment your thoughts and I probably won't start any of these until I'm finished this one (probably) but even if I do have faith that I will still update this fic as much as possible, just in case I do not own any of the aforementioned franchises and I'm really into AUs at the moment, reminder please check out my friends fic which I mentioned at the top, coz I really wanna see more of it, and reviews make magic happen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah hi... sorry for the long wait, i know this isn't super popular but for those that do read it i'm sorry, my computers had a virus so all my internet use has been on my phone but yeah, plus i'm not sure about this chapter, its been giving me evil looks,anyway i hope you enjoy and pretty please with a cherry on top read and review, i wont make you but it will make me an extremely happy person**

The small cat thing dubbed Shi by Reborn had taken us to an… abandoned warehouse… a very familiar one at that, Yamamoto almost laughed at the irony (if not for the danger of the situation then he probably would have) he thought it was rather strange how everything occurred in abandoned warehouses it was getting kind of redundant.

"Tch so this is where that bastard took Hibari" Gokudera muttered darkly, glaring at the stone walls as if they were to blame, Shi started into a little tirade of hurried mewls and Reborn seemed to catch on quickly

"We gotta hurry, Shi says that Hibari's flame is fluctuating, and he won't answer Shi anymore" the baby and Yamamoto then turned to the silverette as he made another unruly sound before he pulled out three sticks of dynamites

"Well we better get going then right?"

"Remember we go in we get Hibari you two form the contract and then we leave got it, we can't risk fighting with demons" Reborn explained we both nodded and Shi let out one more pathetic mewl before Gokudera threw the now lit dynamite sticks at the stone wall and with an almighty explosion we dove into the darkness

XxX

Hibari was feeling dizzy and lethargic, there was a strange tingling in his toes and he couldn't feel his fingers, his eyes were having trouble keeping up with everything happening, he remembered Dreneuro patting his head and babbling some more inane things before an explosion then silence as Dren and the man in his shadow left the room.

Feeling the dull throb of his wounds he silently pondered the pale haired demons strange behaviour, deciding against thinking he shrugged nonchalantly _not my problem _and with a little newfound strength he tightened his muscles and ignored the painful burning that was spreading along his body as he pulled with all his might, he could hear the subtle cracks as his cracked arm gained more gaps and crevices his ears twitched when the chains gave a high pitched whine as they were bent and stretched into strange angles he puffed out a breath as his lungs strained against the pressure of his ribcage and with an almighty crash the chain links snapped from there holding in the wall and he hit the ground roughly letting out a muffled cry as his broken wing fell beside him, without further adieu the ravenette sucked in greedy gulps of air, his eyes stung with tears and his body shuddered while he struggled to regain himself.

After about three minutes that felt like hours the prefect rolled onto his stomach and quickly lifted himself up, his tail thudded against the ground in pain as the steady thrum of heat raced through his body, his arm burned, his back hurt and his eyes just would not adjust to the light, he huffed loudly in the dark space it was musty and dank the scent of blood and mould was seriously off-putting he lay back down breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat was present on his forehead, but he just couldn't find the energy to wipe it away, he was too dizzy and everything was fuzzing so much, his attention switched however when a familiar voice reached his ears, the furred appendages twitched in response his tail dragged sluggishly and it felt like he used all his remaining energy just to look up

_Bari! Bari! I got Reborn like you asked, please wake up now!_ His eyes widened slightly at his familiars childlike voice and he stretched his arm out huffing a short breath as the small creature rubbed its cheek against his palm

"Good work Shi" soon after he dismissed the creature that disappeared in a husk of multicoloured flames, he laid gently on his side to distract himself from his arm as it was starting to seriously disturb him, sucking in a small breath as the movement jarred his wing slightly, his vision faded again, he held on however as he waited for the infant, no more than a minute passed before the thudding of footsteps and the telltale gasp of shock revealed the companies present, funnily enough none of them were who he thought they were

Suffice to say he was thoroughly shocked to see Gokudera Hayato in the room, the silverettes eyes wandered the prefect's battered body and locked quickly on the abused wing, he stepped forward eying the ravenette warily, acting on instinct the half demon attempted to sit up only to groan and flop chest down to the concrete, a wave of nausea shook him before he tried again, and again he slipped only this time two lean smoky smelling arms curled around his torso and sat him up slowly, his head spun fiercely and the ringing in his ears lessened enough for him to hear properly

"Hibari, hey you freaking idiot! The hell are you doing?! Look at yourself ya stubborn twit!" feeling a scowl he glared up through fuzzied vision and growled lowly to the livid bomber

"Where is the baby?" he slurred slightly but he attempted to ignore it, the bomber smirked and replied

"He's with the baseball idiot we had a change of plans, oh yeah how do you defeat someone who comes out of shadows" another explosion shook the building and Hibari could feel it through his whole body as he thought of the answer

"Isn't it obvious… just add light… that'll get rid of him… temporarily…" Gokudera stopped smirking as he noticed the ravens' heavy breathing and was hard pressed on things to do, Hibaris vision spun again and he felt his lungs suddenly constrict his body shuddered and, startling the silverette, the ravenette was thrown into a violent unexpected coughing fit, his eyes widened and his stomach tied itself in knots as his body suffered from the lack of oxygen, as it passed he realized belatedly that he was leaning heavily on the bomber who was yelling frantically in his ear

"Hibari, shit are you alright!?" the silverette questioned while shaking the prefect a little, having enough of the shaking Hibari glared up at the other and stated breathily

"Hurry up… we have… to… leave now…" it was a struggle to even speak and he felt his consciousness fading, however rather than help the half-demon stand like Hibari first thought the silverette merely swung an arm behind his shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted him off the ground, trying hard to move slowly and not cause further injury to the prefect, Gokudera started walking

XxX

This is seriously not how he wanted to spend my Monday, it has by far been the second worst day of his life, second only to everyday he's had to face Bianchi's cooking, sighing he hefted the barely awake prefect in his arms and as he walked down the hall was again surprised by the ravens meagre weight, he began making theories almost immediately, _probably so that he can fly if he's light like a bird with thin pliable bones… or maybe he just doesn't eat?_, sighing he jogged a little faster down the decimated halls that were speckled in blood, ignoring the rising feeling in his gut the silver haired bomber continued his fast pace, the only sound his loud clopping footsteps and the shudders of the building as it strained from the battle within

XxX

Yamamoto was tired, like really tired, physically, emotionally, mentally even spiritually he and Reborn had been fighting, more like annoying, the shaded demon for quite some time now, waiting for Gokudera to emerge with Hibari to no avail.

See at first the plan was full proof until of course they actually executed it and all hell broke loose, inside the building was not filled with hundreds of flesh eating soul devouring demons as they first thought, but one solitary demon that emerged from their own shadows and the shadows cast by anything in the room, they didn't want Gokudera to fight for obvious reasons, he fights with bombs, explosives in a crumbling building, not a wise plan so Reborn sent the irritated bomber to retrieve their prize

While dodging another blast the baseball champ could only think of one thing, _I wanna touch Hibaris ears_, the thought was… random and seriously unneeded at this moment but that's what was in his head and nobody could stop that, he rolled his shoulders feeling a satisfying crack as the blue flames of Vongola Rain engulfed him and he slashed through one of the shadow balls heading towards him, Reborn had taken up… a pair of nun-chucks and was batting at the shadow balls as if they were flies clearly he didn't want to get too into the fight, the demon simply looked bored.

That was until they heard the loud crackling of something distinctly explosive related soon after they were all blinded by a white flash of light, he could vaguely hear the cry of pain from the demon as a hand grabbed his arm and tugged wordlessly pulling him from the brightness, the figure was a blurry silhouette in his eyes but they were limping heavily as if seriously unbalanced, soon thankfully they made it to what he hoped was outside and flopped on something distinctly green, that he knew to be grass, he turned to the standing figure that was still tilting sporadically as his eyes finally started to adjust to the change in light, when they did his first observation was of Gokudera standing before him with a limp bloodied Hibari over one shoulder, in second nature he leapt up from the grass and tried to check the raven over only to be whipped lightly in the face by a very fluffy tail, Gokudera snorted lightly in amusement and shifted so he could let the smaller boy down

"So we really got Hibari out then, oh what was that big flash of light?" Yamamoto not wanting to stay out of the loop began; Gokudera sighed and with a roll of his eyes confirmed Yamamoto's thoughts

"Yes moron I think it's obvious that we got Hibari out as for the light that was me I threw some flash bombs into the fray, Hibari said that the demon could be slowed down with it" just as he finished his sentence Reborn appeared, out of nowhere, and landed with intended force to Gokuderas shoulders causing the silverette to jump and hiss dangerously at the baby, without breaking a sweat the baby quickly rattled off

"Okay, now hurry up and make your contract, I'll be leaving now, when you're done report to the Vongola Headquarters, and don't let anyone see you, ciaossu" with a gummy smile and a small menacing twinkle in his eye the baby disappeared… again

XxX

"So… um how exactly do we do this?..." both bomber and swordsman turned to the raven expectantly, who sighed in a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation, before a word was uttered he lifted a hand and held it expectantly in front of the two Vongola Guardians, who both had varying looks of confusion printed on their faces, the raven sighed again louder this time, and stated as if it was obvious

"Give me something, something that you always keep with you and on your person at all times, that won't break easily" seeing no reason in disobeying the raven, Yamamoto was the first to reach into his pocket and search for something, Gokudera following after, finding it easy enough as he pulled a stud earring out and dropped it into the prefects awaiting hand, both Hibari and Gokudera then turned to Yamamoto awaiting his findings, only to find he had nothing, he laughed sheepishly in return of their glares

"Um sorry I don't really keep a whole bunch of stuff on me like Gokudera, ahaha" was it just him or did Hibaris ear twitch _that's so cute_ he thought only to nearly slap himself, he moved his gaze away from the half- demon and around the grassy outcropping, something shined back at him and he took his chance moving over to the shine and ignoring the two waiting behind him who both had different reactions to the sudden movement, he stooped down and picked what looked like a pin off the ground, it was a slightly faded silver but still retained its shine it was shaped into a circle and had a carved bird into it, quickly he ran back to the others with his findings and dropped the pin in Hibaris hand, staring longa and hard at the object in his hand, Hibari looked up and nodded

"Then let us begin" 

**A/N: Well i hope it was worth your time, and i will try to make the next chapter work better, this one felt really rushed to me, i dunno, anyway please review, it takes five minutes tops and can make my day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay hello, i'm sorry for the wait ahaha, my bad i lost my USB, but i'm sorry and thank you for all the reviews so far, you guys are great, i'm really sorry if this chapter seems rushed (coz it is) i wrote it in the span of an hour and really did try to make it make sense, but yeah its rushed and messy but next chapter i promise it will be better, also i'm just gonna update whenever i finish a chapter so if i say i'll update sooner don't trust me anyway **

**Stray: Dren! disclaimer please!**

**Dreneuro: ehehe Stray does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn the only thing she owns is the plot and OCs i.e. me, Yugure (shadow demon) and Shi (so far) ehehe**

**Stray: O.O a-anyway please read!**

XxX

"Then let us begin" Hibari stated with a sense of foreboding, reaching behind him the raven yanked hard barely suppressing a wince, his hand returned with two small feathers that were fluffed and untouched by blood, suddenly the raven began chanting in a language unknown to the two spectators

"Puol jeinil urahon beifirst junekur" after chanting it three times, Yamamoto noticed a light, looking down he watched silently in awe as a small purple and silver flame sizzled and crackled at the feathers that were now floating about an inch above the earring and pin, the ash from the feathers drifted and coated the pieces of jewellery with a dark grey sheen, next, after finishing his chant, Hibari's nails grew into talons and he squeezed his hands into fists, the hand that was poisoned made a loud cracking noise as if breaking through stone rather than skin, not long afterwards did blood rush into his palms where the trinkets were rested as they were pooled into the red liquid

"Cut your hands or something, I need your blood" the half – demon stated nonchalantly, as If this were an everyday occurrence, though not once did he take his focus off of the pooled red in his palms. Yamamoto quickly searched for something to cut himself with _I refuse to use Shigure Kintoki for it_, quickly shaking his head the taller of the three teens lifted his hand to his face and snapped down hard on the fleshiest part of his hand without really thinking, quickly breaking skin as the metallic liquid filled his mouth he pulled away with tears in his eyes _oh it hurt that really really hurt_ he was broken from his pain induced mutterings by Hibaris voice _it has an odd ring to it, not super manly kinda feminine but not a girls voice, so strange _

"Hurry up idiotic herbivore, now simply put some of your blood in here" he jerked his head in the direction of two floating red balls? Of blood… _what in the world happened while I wasn't paying attention! _He glanced at Gokudera who didn't seem all that surprised, clearly he was paying attention the whole time, the silverettes eyes were ablaze with the same fire that he protects the Tenth with, he stretched his arm forward and let six large droplets of red fall and mix with the blood ball, Yamamoto who was watching rather entranced quickly broke from it as a pull on his pant leg distracted him, looking down he quickly took notice of the small pale hand that gripped his pant leg and was giving small almost unnoticeable tugs, following up the path of the arm he came face to face with Hibari who looked almost like he'd just woken up, despite the look he couldn't help the internal squeal of _so cute_

"Hurry up stupid herbivore" the prefect muttered sourly a little more sternly than the first time, quickly he reached his hand up and followed Gokuderas example as he watched his life blood mix with that of a demons. He entertained the thought that there was no way Heaven would accept him now _oh well_ when he decided that he'd shed enough blood today he pulled his hand back and wrapped it tightly in his soiled school shirt _it was time for a new one anyway_ he was brought back to the moment by Hibaris renewed chanting that was making less and less the sense the longer he listened, so instead he watched the half demons lips move to occasionally showcase sharpened canines his eyes then drifted to the ravens own unusually coloured eyes as well as the thin cat like pupils, they then travelled to his head watching the two fluffy ears as they twitched in various directions (he still wanted to touch them) and the small horns placed evenly they looked strong despite being small and sharp at the ends, he definitely didn't want to get head-butted by them.

"-ey moron take the pin" snapping out of his reverie he stole a glance in the voices direction only to see Gokudera scowling at him. Quickly putting on a placating smile he reached for the pin and took it out of the now blood ball free air, speaking of which

"Hey what happened to the blood balls?" Gokudera had a look of exasperation and Hibari just rolled his eyes, and that's when Yamamoto noticed the red running down his chin… _oh_

"So anyway are we done now?" the silverette asked irritably, only to be answered by a look they'd never seen on Hibaris face before, _is he blushing!?_, the ravens eyes were wide and his face crimson, silently Yamamoto wished he had a camera and then neither human knowing what would happen next, the prefect leaned closer to the silverette and… kissed him!, Gokuderas eyes widened impossibly so and his own face bloomed red as he quickly pushed away from the half demon and gasped for air, the prefect doing the same looking as if he wanted to wash his tongue, meanwhile Yamamoto burned with jealousy until of course the shorter boy turned to him and again leaned in and locked lips with him, _oh my god oh my god oh my god_, the lips were soft and a little wet from saliva and blood but warm very warm, and it felt so good. But then it ended as quick as it started and the tallest of the three very nearly pouted but held it in, _don't wanna look desperate _

"What the hell was that for!" finally Gokudera seemed to regain himself as he jumped to his feet a finger pointing at Hibari as he screamed loudly, his face was flushed brightly, and Yamamoto watched as Hibari again rolled his eyes

"That is what seals a contract idiot; the trinkets were so you could summon me at will, and don't lose those, if you do we could get separated and that can only mean bad things" at this point both Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing and waiting for Hibari to do the same, however the half demon only glared angrily at the two from his seat on the grass

"Well come on Hibari we gotta go back to HQ" Gokudera growled only for the prefect to return said growl tenfold and mumble something quietly to himself, while he stared daggers at his feet

"What was that, speak up" the silverette grumbled lowly at this point looking incredibly frustrated, Hibari flushed lightly and again mumbled, at seeing the flush and how he remained unmoving both Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to put the pieces together

"You can't walk?"

"You have a hard-on?"

Needless to say Hibari looked mortified as a huge deep red blossomed on his cheeks while Gokudera looked like he wanted to punch the baseballer, who realizing he obviously said the wrong thing, couldn't help but laugh sheepishly

"haha I'll carry ya Hibari" he tried to dissuade the tension with another airy laugh as the two others glares grew harder to ignore, quickly he stooped down and picked the shorter up bridal style being incredibly mindful of the injured wing and the tail that was thumping against his leg as he immediately began walking, both Gokudera and Hibaris enraged shouts of 'idiot' or 'dumbass' were ignored

XxX

After much yelling, disarming laughter, light snoring and evading people, the three finally made it to Vongola headquarters each looking worse than the other, Hibari was immediately taken to the infirmary as he'd fallen asleep after punching Yamamoto in the face, he could still feel the phantom ache and the bruise that was definitely growing on his chin, rubbing at it absentmindedly he waited for when Gokudera would return with Tsuna so that they could debrief, no doubt Reborn would have done the same to an extent, only leaving Tsuna with a very vague idea of the situation, Tsunas hyper intuition must be going crazy right now, after another 10 minutes passed Yamamoto could hear the telltale gait of the tenth generation Vongola boss closing in on him, and of course the irritated and yet softer than usual voice of his right hand man, who seemed to be trying and failing to calm his boss, the steps finally ended when Tsuna reached Yamamotos side, who in turn looked up into soft brown eyes

"Alright now that I'm here, how about you two tell me what happened" and without further ado the three sat and the Rain and the Storm tried their best to not sound insane.

XxX

**Hey i hope you guys enjoyed, i'm so sorry it took so long, i meant to get it out awhile ago but since we're moving house i lost my USB and i already had half of it typed up, also i realize that this chap is shorter which i'm also sorry for, also if anyone is interested in being a beta reader i'd appreciate it (i'm sure you can tell but grammar isn't my strong suit) so um yeah, please read and i'd appreciate any reviews unless you're gonna rip into me coz i won't tolerate it (i know that none of you guys have done that, but i had to get the warning out there) sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chap will come out longer and better**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I have been job hunting (unsuccessfully) and have just been taken away by writers block, do not worry the fair few who read this I will not drop this, though I fear this chapter might suck, its late and I finally got some inspiration**

**Please review (just don't be mean, i'm too tired for that)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR **

**Dren: Well that was enthusiastic**

**Stray: *snores***

**XxX**

They sounded insane… yeah that's about what summed up Yamamoto's thought process right at that moment, he nodded at another hasty sentence from Gokudera, only for Tsuna's look of disbelief (and awe) to deepen

"So, you're telling me, that not only do demons exist, but Hibari Kyoya my _Cloud Guardian-_" he stressed the 'Cloud Guardian' part and Yamamoto took note of the large sweat drop at the back of his silver haired companions head

"-is also a demon, and has not only been in several fights with other demons, but has also formed a contract with the two of you, that allows him to gain strength from either of you two's blood, as well as allow you to summon him at will with jewellery?" the Tenth finished rather lamely with a somewhat pinched look on his face, almost as if he had just licked a lemon.

Sighing Yamamoto sat back and nodded looking over to the double doors in anticipation, his eyes tracing a couple strange floating creatures, one a pale yellow rabbit with a halo and strange golden patterns that he couldn't make out at this distance, it floated without wings on an orange cloud, the other a dark purple ferret wearing what looked like a lizards skeleton as if it were armour two spindly bone wings stretched from its back however it was missing the thin membrane that bats had, instead it had nothing though it still hovered over the shiny linoleum, shaking his head he took his attention away from the curious critters and let his mind wander.

His gaze quickly stalled on a solemn looking Tsuna (no doubt mulling over the new information, as well as worrying about his injured Cloud), by his side sat Gokudera who was uncharacteristically quiet (rather than trying to cheer his boss up), the silence was getting awkward and all he wanted to do was speak if only to break the suffocating atmosphere, almost immediately after this thought another voice filled the choking silence

"Well Dame-Tsuna, what do you say?" chuckled a rather amused looking fedora wearing baby, Tsuna gave a half hearted glare to the well dressed infant and snorted before looking at the two before him once again

"For one I am certain neither of you are lying, though it is a rather hard pill to swallow" Tsuna seemed to think to himself again before he returned both of their eager gazes

"Do you have a way for me to… see these demons as well" the Rain and the Storms stares met in a quick attempt at brainstorming before Gokudera's green eyes lit up and a smile split his face

"The feather!..." he exclaimed (quite loudly, a passing nurse hushed him before disappearing behind white doors) bowing his head in embarrassment quickly afterwards and coughing into a closed fist, his eyes flashed up to Yamamoto's almost begging him to understand, and just like that Yamamoto's hand trailed to his pocket and pulled out a ruffled looking black feather, silver lining the edges and catching the bright luminescent lights on the ceiling, he ran a hand up its length trying to smooth down the ragged edges

"What type of feather is that?... it's got silver on it" blank doe brown eyes stared at the ebony feather in confusion, a tsk of annoyances and a loud yelp followed as Reborn supposedly kicked Tsuna in the head, another few seconds passed where Tsuna merely lay on the ground face down, before his embarrassment spiked and he leapt to his feet with a red face, sending confused looks in Reborns general direction

"Stupid student, I think from your subordinates' clear explanations that this isn't some common birds feather" Reborn sounded annoyed, though his face stayed almost the same, if it wasn't for the slight change in his eyes, they gained almost a look of concern (for what Yamamoto would never know), after that slight glitch in conversation, they again went over everything in the utmost detail (Yamamoto at that time realized that they still hadn't given Tsuna the feather), his thoughts were quickly destroyed by the crash quickly followed by deafening howls that broke conversation and echoed down the halls.

XxX

Hibari P.O.V:

**_Flashback_**

_This wasn't right, he felt cold, he couldn't breathe, but it felt almost as if he didn't need to, as if he never needed to breathe in the first place, he could feel eyes on him and his ears perked at muffled conversation, they were talking about him he could feel their eyes slithering along his skin, it felt akin to a snake coiling around its prey ready for the kill- it stopped? The voices were slightly louder now, they sounded… excited?_

_That's when he noticed, his eyes, they had slipped open during his thoughts, and then all the pieces fell into place, he was cold because he was underwater that also explained the 'couldn't breathe' question, curiously he could see exceptionally well underwater. His gaze wandered around himself he was curled up in a foetal position his knees to his chest and arms holding them rather lazily, his tail curved under him positioned comfortably below his knees, and lastly his wings were tucked tight to his back, he also noticed belatedly that he was nearly naked the only thing covering him was a pair of black skin tight shorts but that didn't really bother him much, neither did the unknown number of nodes sticking to various places of uncovered skin though they accumulated the most over his forehead, however what did irk him was the blank slate when he looked back into his mind, searching blindly for anything, only to find nothing, no memories, no name, nothing._

_He glanced back upwards and met the soft eyes of a spectacled man in a white coat, who had taken slow steps to the edge of the tank he had shaggy dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes, that screamed trust and like a leech to blood he instantly attached himself to him in need of some kind of comfort, the man's face was split into a huge triumphant grin, and as if he could read his thoughts he answered_

_"__Hibari, finally you have awakened, and your telepathy seems to be fully intact"_

_Hibari… Is that me, and telepathy speaking with my mind? How, since when could I do that? He tilted his head a little and the strange white coat seemed to understand his confusion, though rather than answer his smile widened ever more and it had a sort of… malicious feeling _

_"__Would you like to come out now?" the man asked, he nodded without hesitation his tail wagging slowly, from the movements of his head and tail small air bubbles shot towards the top of his tank and gathered into a larger shimmering capsule of air. The man chuckled quietly but stopped completely when Hibari glanced back down at him his face turning stony, the shaggy man ignored his questioning gaze and turned back to more white coats, shouting some brisk orders at them._

_Almost immediately he felt a drop in his stomach as the water? (after opening his mouth, he wasn't so sure about it being water anymore) he was slowly lowered to the bottom of the tank and the moment his feet touched it he collapsed his head now above the liquid his lungs filled with oxygen and he choked and gasped, hands shooting straight to his chest, clawing at the pale skin, it felt like something was moving in there, he could feel them, quickened beats as if a drum was being played inside him. Before he could do any damage however scolding hands wrapped around his wrists prying them away from reddened skin, and the next thing he knew was black _

_XxX _

_When he next awoke, he went from near black to near blind, he blinked quickly trying in vain to adjust to the too bright light above his head, when he moved his hands to rub at his eyes he quickly discerned that he couldn't move them and after a fleeting look he realised he was strapped down to a silver table, his wings were pulled taut both secured to metal beams that were grafted into the flooring, another few minutes passed in silence with him testing his bonds (he was strapped down by the ankles, thighs, waist, neck, elbows, wrists, wings and even his tail was circled by a short chain that was attached to the stainless steel table), another ten passed by as he stared listlessly upwards, ignoring the glare from the luminescent bulb and concentrating on counting each individual square that made up the too clean ceiling._

_All too soon his brooding was broken by large double doors opening and closing, closing his eyes and feigning sleep he relied solely on hearing, he could make out the clicking as trolley wheels hit a small gap between the flooring tiles, and the ever present whirring as they continued in their way ignorantly, the annoying noise finally stopped when it reached directly beside him and he felt piercing eyes on his face and struggled to fake sleep any longer, the beating in his chest regained tempo when he perceived another pair of footsteps making their way over to the other side of the bed._

_He cursed in his head when his left ear perked at the clanging of metal against metal, and quickly he opened his eyes and stared in horror at a pair of once soft hazel eyes, in one hand a pair of forceps, in the other a scalpel, on its reflective surface he could make out his own wide terrified eyes, he watched in silent terror as the blade was lowered towards his bare stomach and pushed on slightly crimson burst around the silver blade, instantly he screamed._

**_End of flashback _**

His eyes snapped open, only to meet a pair of curious red and blue orbs.

**xXx**

**Again please review, and I thank you everyone who reviewed last time, I only wish I was a better writer so I could make your time more worthwhile**


End file.
